This invention relates generally to outdoor pavements such as sidewalks, parking lots and roads that are bordered with vegetation such as grass.
Outdoor pavements such as concrete sidewalks are commonly bordered with vegetation, usually grass. The grass blades usually overhang {stolons} the side edges of the pavement. Sometimes the grass even overgrows and encroaches upon the pavement sides. Such presents an unkempt appearance. To maintain a neat appearance these pavements are periodically edged with powered edgers that trim away the overgrown grass. In other cases shallow trenches are periodically formed along their borders. In still other cases upright metal bands are implanted to serve as grass barriers. In yet other situations vegetation killing chemicals are periodically sprayed along the pavement borders.
The just described outdoor maintenance techniques and devices, though effective, nevertheless have certain problems. Principally among these problems is the cost of maintenance. Grass trimming and edging is a never ending task with its recurring labor costs. The devices such as metal and plastic edgers are costly to install. Moreover, they often are damaged by mowers in which case they must not only have to be replaced but can damage the grass mowers and even their operators.
Accordingly it is seen that were a method and apparatus to be devised that would be effective in inhibiting grass from overgrowing the side edges of pavements in a more cost effective manner, a distinct advance would be achieved. It is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.
In a preferred form of the invention a method is provided for forming and installing apparatus for inhibiting grass from overgrowing the side edge of pavement. The method comprises the steps of digging a trench along the pavement side edge and at least partially filling the trench with a concrete slurry, preferably after a reinforced concrete with cardboard forms foundation is first constructed on the floor of the trench. The concrete slurry is shaped to have a top surface that slopes or steps down and away from the top surface of the pavement. The slurry is then overlaid with a plastic strip having an array of holes. The plastic strip is secured to the concrete slurry with anchor bolts that are passed through the strip holes and into the concrete slurry. The concrete slurry is then allowed to dry and harden underneath the plastic strip.
In another form of the invention apparatus for inhibiting grass from overgrowing the side edge of pavement comprises a length of concrete laid alongside the pavement that has a top surface at least of a portion of which slopes downwardly away from the pavement. A strip of plastic one to three centimeters thick overlays the length of concrete. Fastening means are provided for fastening the strip of plastic to the length of concrete. Once formed in situ adjacent the pavement, grass is separated from the sidewalk to render a permanent appearance of neatness.